Odcinek 1
Aneta Szyszka zostawiła swoje małe dzieci same zamknięte w mieszkaniu na 3 dni i wyjechała z kochankiem nad morze. Brak opieki nad dziećmi doprowadził do tragedii. Aneta Szyszka twierdzi jednak, że została porwana i brutalnie zgwałcona. Jaka jest prawda? Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżona Oskarżona Aneta Szyszka Świadkowie Świadek Maciej Szyszka Świadek Monika Łuczak Świadek Adrian Król Świadek Michał Błoch Świadek Agnieszka Piotrowska Publiczność Pozostałe osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Lucyna Szyszka Marta Szyszka Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Na początku rozprawy prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Anetę Szyszkę o porzucenie dwójki małoletnich dzieci (Marty i Lucyny) ze skutkiem śmierci jednego z nich i ciężkiego uszczerbku na zdrowiu drugiego (210 §1 kk i 210 §2 kk) oraz o zawiadomienie o niepopełnionym przestępstwie (238 kk) w dniu 13 stycznia. Zdaniem oskarżyciela kobieta zostawiła swoje córki same w domu, aby wybrać się ze swoim kochankiem Adrianem Królem na weekend nad morze - do Wejcherowa. Gdy w niedzielę dzieci zostały odnalezione przez ojca - Macieja Szyszkę, sześciomiesięczna Marta już nie żyła, natomiast trzyletnia Lucyna, która miała wadę zastawek serca, znajduje się obecnie w śpiączce i nie wiadomo, czy przeżyje. Gdy oskarżona w poniedziałek wróciła do domu, zadzwoniła na policję i powiedziała, że została uprowadzona i zgwałcona. Łącznie grozi jej do 8 lat pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Po odczytaniu aktu oskarżenia nadszedł czas na zeznania wszystkich, którzy posiadają jakieś informacje w tej sprawie. Wyjaśnienia Anety Szyszki Oskarżona nie przyznaje się do dokonania zarzucanych jej czynów. Przez cały czas twierdzi, że nie zostawiłaby swoich dzieci samych w domu na trzy dni. Mówi, że wyszła po papierosy do osiedlowego kiosku, gdy jakiś mężczyzna nagle przystawił jej chusteczkę z chloroformem do twarzy. Zeznaje, że jedyna osoba, która jej zdaniem byłaby do tego zdolna to jej mąż - Maciej Szyszka. Poza tym rozpoznała jego wodę po goleniu. Prokurator Łata wątpi w to i zastanawia się, jak obwiniona czuła zapach wody po goleniu, skoro przystawiono jej chloroform. Pani Szyszka tłumaczy , że leżała w jakimś pomieszczeniu bez okien i była wielokrotnie gwałcona. Uważa, że w wodzie, którą dostawała do picia był jakiś środek odurzający, bo gdy się obudziła leżała w rowie. Z szybko znalezionej budki telefonicznej zadzwoniła po policję, a następnie pobiegła do sąsiadki - Moniki Łuczak. Nagranie, gdzie Szyszka dzwoni na policję jest w aktach sprawy i mec. Wilk wnosi o jego odtworzenie. Możemy usłyszeć, iż ciężko porozumieć się z oskarżoną, cały czas powtarza, że została zgwałcona i uprowadzona, po głosie można poznać, że jest przemęczona. Zeznania Macieja Szyszki Na świadka zostaje wezwany Maciej Szyszka - mąż oskarżonej. Od początku pała nienawiścią do swojej żony, nawet się na nią rzucił. To on znalazł dzieci. Gdy wszedł do mieszkania Marta już nie żyła, a puls Lucyny był ledwo wyczuwalny. Na pytanie Magdaleny Wilk, co robił w ten krytyczny weekend, odpowiada, że w piątek świętował 10-lecie swojej firmy, a w sobotę ciężko pracował. To zdaje się go wykluczać z grona podejrzanych. Mówi, że pierwszy raz pod domem Szyszki był w sobotę około 13.00. Pukał, dzwonił, słyszał płacz dzieci. Był przekonany, że jego żona jest w domu i nie chce mu otworzyć. W końcu zrezygnowany odszedł. Wrócił tego samego dnia wieczorem, lecz sytuacja była taka sama, jak poprzednio. Wysłał jej SMS-a, że jeżeli mu nie otworzy, dzwoni po policję. Szyszka jest przekonany, że w ten sposób nieświadomie ją ostrzegł, przez co mogła wymyślić historyjkę o porwaniu. Kiedy wszedł wraz z policją do mieszkania, okazało się, że brakuje torby i połowy kosmetyków, więc jest przekonany, że Szyszka była w Wejcherowie. Pani adwokat poprosiła sąd, aby jej klientka mogła się z tego wytłumaczyć. Szyszka stwierdziła, że walizka była popsuta i ją wyrzuciła. Zeznania Moniki Łuczak Jako kolejny świadek zeznawała Monika Łuczak - sąsiadka Szyszki. W poniedziałek około 20.00 wróciła od rodziców z Kalisza. Wtedy spotkała oskarżoną, która cały czas krzyczała, że jej dzieci zginęły. Zrozumiała, że sprawa jest poważna i wezwała policję. Jest przekonana, że Szyszka jest dobrą matką i nigdy nie zostawiłaby swoich dzieci samych, więc na pewno została porwana. Łuczak również uważa, że za uprowadzeniem stoi Maciej Szyszka. Wiedziała o związku sąsiadki z Adrianem Królem, natomiast jest przekonana, że był to związek dla przyjemności. Zeznania Adriana Króla Trzecim świadkiem został Adrian Król - kochanek oskarżonej, z którym miała rzekomo wyjechać na weekend do Wejcherowa. Na początku zostało od niego odebrane przyrzeczenie. Król nie wiedział, że Szyszka ma dzieci, ale nie interesowało go to. W ten weekend był w Wejcherowie, natomiast utrzymuje, że nie z oskarżoną. Z domu wyjechał sam, natomiast po drodze wziął ze sobą autostopowiczkę. Łata sugeruje mu, że jest ona łudząco podobna do oskarżonej, na co świadek stwierdza, że ten typ urody bardzo mu się podoba. Zostali oni zarejestrowani na kamerze przemysłowej na jednej ze stacji benzynowych, nagranie znajduje się w aktach sprawy. Pani sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska zarządziła odtworzenie nagrania, na którym widać kobietę, która ma taką samą fryzurę i taką samą kurtkę, jak oskarżona. Do tego jest podobnej postury. W kwestii kurtki, pani Aneta Szyszka wyjaśnia, że zamówiła ją w sprzedaży wysyłkowej i wiele kobiet mogło tak samo zrobić. Widać, że świadek Król obściskuje się ze swoją towarzyszkę, co jest dziwne, jak na znajomość kilkugodzinną. Adrian Król wyjaśnia, iż przed chwilą mieli "małą przygodę miłosną", więc jest to zrozumiałe. Twierdzi, że kobieta z filmu ma na imię Natalia. Niestety nie posiada do niej żadnego kontaktu, czego bardzo żałuje. Zeznania Michała Błocha Kolejnym świadkiem został Michał Błoch - oficer śledczy, który prowadził tą sprawę. Zostali powiadomieni, że znaleziono zwłoki dziecka, a drugie w stanie skrajnym zostało przewiezione do szpitala. Ustalili, że matka w dziwny sposób zniknęła. Ojciec stwierdził, że brakuje walizki i wielu rzeczy osobistych. Gdy następnego dnia udało się przesłuchać matkę, twierdziła, że została porwana, w co policja (podobnie, jak pan prokurator Łata) wątpi. Tymczasem do sędzi Wesołowskiej dzwoni telefon. Nie wiadomo, o co chodzi, niemniej pani sędzia prosi o załączenie opinii lekarskiej. W międzyczasie mec. Magdalena Wilk jest oburzona na świadka Błocha, który - jej zdaniem - ma przedwczesne przeświadczenie o winie oskarżonej. Oficer śledczy tłumaczy, że zeznania oskarżonej Szyszki nie przypadły mu do gustu. Jest oficerem policji od 15 lat i wie, jak zeznają ofiary podobnych przestępstw. Nigdy te zeznania nie były podobne do zeznań Anety Szyszki. Ponadto Błoch jest przekonany, że siniaki i obrażenia na ciele Szyszki zostały dokonane przez osobę zaprzyjaźnioną, a nie porywacza. Zeznania Agnieszki Piotrowskiej Następnym z powołanych świadków została Agnieszka Piotrowska. Jest ona mieszkanką Wejcherowa i zna dobrze pana świadka Adriana Króla. Wiedziała, że tego weekendu Król będzie w Wejcherowie i liczyła na jego wizytę. Niestety do niej nie doszło, więc udała się do niego do domu. Już miała wchodzić, gdy usłyszała podniesione głosy przez uchylone drzwi balkonowe. Adrian Król wyśmiewa pomysł otwartych drzwi balkonowych w styczniu. Piotrowska przyszła do niego, aby z nim zerwać, bo zachowywał się ostatnim czasem dziwnie - oferował jej ostry seks za pieniądze. Słyszała również, jak świadek Adrian Król zwracał się do swojej towarzyszki imieniem Aneta. Aneta chciała wrócić już do domu, natomiast Król zaoferował jej dużo gotówki, w zamian za to, że zostanie. Świetnie się czuł, uprawiając ostry seks. Dla świadka Szyszki jasne wydało się to, że dlatego oskarżona miała te siniaki. Zakończenie W tym czasie pan Dąbrowski przyniósł faks dla sędzi. Wynikało z niego, że Lucyna Szyszka zmarła. Aneta Szyszka i Maciej Szyszka zaczęli rozpaczać. Tymczasem prokurator Łata zmodyfikował akt oskarżenia. Zmianie uległ zarzut pierwszy, tj. z artykułu 210 §1 kk, który został zamieniony na przestępstwo z artykułu 210 §2 kk. Na pytanie pani Wesołowskiej, czy pomimo zeznań świadków oskarżona podtrzymuje swoją wersję, oskarżona przytaknęła. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Nadszedł czas, aby każdy z prawników podsumował sprawę i złożył wniosek o adekwatny wymiar kary dla oskarżonej. Mowa końcowa pana prokuratora Artura Łaty Prokurator jest przekonany, co do sprawstwa oskarżonej. Nie ma wątpliwości, że wersja przedstawiona przez oskarżoną jest kompletnie niewiarygodna i jest wyssaną z palca historyjką. Artur Łata przypomina świadkowi Król, że jeżeli oskarżona Szyszka zostanie skazana, to on będzie sądzony za składanie fałszywych zeznań. Jeżeli chodzi o wniosek końcowy, to Łata wnosił o 5 lat pozbawienia wolności, ponieważ jest to ciężkie przestępstwo. Mowa końcowa pani mecenas Magdaleny Wilk. Adwokat jest przekonana, że oskarżona jest niewinna. Uważa, że materiał zgromadzony przez organy ścigania jest marny. Nikt nie widział oskarżonej wtedy w Wejcherowie. Adwokat powołuje się na zasadę in dubio pro reo - zasadę domniemania niewinności. Twierdzi, że to nie oskarżona ma udowadniać, że była wtedy gwałcona, a prokuratura. Jeżeli chodzi o wniosek końcowy, to kategorycznie wnosi o uniewinnienie. Wyrok Po naradzie sąd uznał oskarżoną za winną dokonania zarzucanych jej czynów i wymierzył jej karę 6 lat pozbawienia wolności. Sędzia Wesołowska jest mocno zbulwersowana postawą oskarżonej. Nie może zrozumieć, jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, aby własnym dzieciom zgotować taki los. Stwierdziła, że jest ona zaprzeczeniem wszystkich cech matki. Oskarżona w ogóle nie myślała o dzieciach, nawet kiedy miała świadomość, że im stała się krzywda. Chciała tylko ratować siebie, aby nie ponieść odpowiedzialności za przestępstwo z artykułu 210 kk. Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy odcinek serialu. * Po raz pierwszy występują tu Anna Maria Wesołowska, Artur Łata, Magdalena Wilk i Jarosław Dąbrowski. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym oskarżony został skazany. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek z udziałem oskarżonej kobiety. Zdjęcia przez świadka Macieja Szyszkę.]] i świadka Macieja Szyszki.]] .]] Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1